


Dream SMP Zoo AU Headcannons

by DispareBoi



Series: Dream SMP Zoo AU [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: AU, Dream Smp, cursing, headcannons, zoo au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:22:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28970535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DispareBoi/pseuds/DispareBoi
Summary: Hi hi! Here are headcannons for an AU i'm making (or thought of and didn't know it was out there-)!
Relationships: ALL PLATONIC
Series: Dream SMP Zoo AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124918
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Dream SMP Zoo AU Headcannons

Hi hi! First up, here's what you can do!

You can suggest headcannons  
You can use these headcannons (I ask you put this as a inspiration please)

You can do cursing (just no REALLY bad words, like n word)

You can't do this:

Request/add smut  
Request adding in non-relevant characters*  
Request unrealistic content**

Here are the characters! More will be added as more people join. Feel free to suggest changes of roles/animals. Quick thing, I don't know all of the members well! (Example Purpled and Hannah), so I may have given them completely terrible roles. If you watch them and think you know what they'd be, please let me know-  
Dream- CEO  
George- Manager  
Sapnap- Manager  
Callahan- Manager of Atrium (bird area)  
Awesamdude (Sam)- Manager of Reptiles  
ItsAlyssa (Alyssa)- Intern to Callahan  
Ponk- Veterinarian  
BadBoyHalo (Bad)- Manager of Insect Area  
Tommyinnit (Tommy)- A Penguin  
Tubbo_ (Tubbo)- A Ram  
ItsFundy (Fundy)- A Fox  
Punz- A Cheetah  
Purpled- An Aquatic Animal Caretaker  
WilburSoot (Wilbur)- A Parrot  
Jschlatt (Schlatt)- A Ram (yet again, sorry-)  
Skeppy- The Treasurer  
Eret- A Peacock  
JackManifoldTV (Jack)- A Hyena  
Nihacu (Niki)- A Dolphin  
Quackity (Big Q)- A Duck  
KarlJacobs (Karl)- A Tiger  
HBomb94 (H)- A Stray Cat the Zoo takes care of  
Technoblade (Techno)- That Guy who works in the back moving pallets and transferring stuff  
Antfrost (Ant)- A Stray Cat the Zoo takes care of  
Ph1LzA (Phil)- A Bird (A Falcon to be Specific)  
ConnorEatsPants (Connor)- A Goat  
CaptainPuffy (Puffy)- A Sheep  
Vikkstar123 (Vikk)- A Lion  
LazarBeam (Lazar)- A Koala  
Ranboo- An Animal Trainer  
Foolish_Gamers (Foolish)- A Shark  
Hannahxxrose (Hannah)- A Giraffe  
Slimecicle (Charlie, Slime)- A Rabbit

:3

*When I mean non-relevant, I mean completley out of touch characters of people. However, people like 5upp, who members have interacted, and even started a small SMP with, are aloud. People from an entirely different community that the members of Dream SMP have never interacted with is going to be taken with a grain of salt  
**This means no talking animals/magic. However, drama, or over-exaggerated situations, are aloud


End file.
